1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium, and particularly to an image reading apparatus for optically reading an image, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, some of image reading apparatuses (for example, scanners) connected on a network have a scan function of transmitting data (to be referred to as scan data, image data, or original data hereinafter) generated by reading an image original to an information processing apparatus such as a PC. The scan function includes a pull scan function and a push scan function.
The pull scan function is a function of activating the scan function of an image reading apparatus by an operation on the side of an information processing apparatus and transmitting scan data from the image reading apparatus to the information processing apparatus. On the other hand, the push scan function is a function of determining an information terminal apparatus to transmit scan data by an operation on the side of an image reading apparatus and transmitting the scan data to the information terminal apparatus. In an MFP (MultiFunction Printer) that integrates an image reading apparatus and an image formation apparatus (for example, printer), an event for notifying a desire to start a scan operation is notified from the MFP to the information processing apparatus, and pull scan is performed from the information processing apparatus based on the information.
In a network system that includes a plurality of information processing apparatuses and a plurality of image reading apparatuses and is not occupied for communication between a specific information processing apparatus and a specific image reading apparatus, two methods are usable to recognize an event notification from a specific image formation apparatus to a specific information processing apparatus. One is a method (polling type push scan) of performing polling from the information processing apparatus to the image reading apparatus (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-219956). In this method, transmission destination information or setting information in scan can be stored in various kinds of request packet frames to be transmitted from a client to a server. The other is a method (event type push scan) of causing the image reading apparatus to notify event occurrence to all or specific information processing apparatuses (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-034923). Hence, the event type push scan need not generate an unnecessary packet on the network as compared to the polling type push scan.
In the event type push scan, information identifiable by communication between the image reading apparatus and the information processing apparatus is limited by a protocol, unlike the polling type push scan. For example, push scan (WSD push scan) in a WSD scan service employed by Windows® Vista/7 does not have a method of notifying settings such as a reading size, saving format, and resolution necessary for scan from a scanner to a PC. For this reason, settings for push scan made by a user on the image reading unit of an MFP cannot be reflected upon executing the scan function.